


Who We Are Today

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e06 Game On, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-21
Updated: 2002-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Game OnPost-ep, but it then strays from cannon or not, maybe I'm psychic... or psychotic, either is really possible at this point!





	Who We Are Today

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Who We Are Today**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category:** "Game On" Post-ep, but it then strays from cannon or not, maybe I'm psychic… or psychotic, either is really possible at this point!  
**Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Spoilers:** Obviously Game-On and just about all of Season 4 thus far.  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, but oh how I wish they were.  
**Notes:** I was giving up fanfic for a few days, but apparently Josh and Donna (and CJ) have taken up residence in my psyche…  


**Air Force One En Route from San Diego to Washington DC**

"Ladies and Gentleman greetings from the flight deck.  We have just reached a comfortable cruising altitude of 40,000 feet.  We are assured a smooth flight for the time being, enjoy the party," the pilot chuckled as he disconnected the intercom. 

"Who told the pilot we were partying?" Charlie asked no one in particular. 

"He saw the debate, I think he just assumed," Toby smiled as he poured Charlie a glass of champagne. 

Everyone was in a jovial mood.  The President himself was the happiest anyone could remember him being since their first year in office.  The First Lady was telling CJ about her plan to sabotage the neck tie and the two were laughing hysterically as the champagne continued to flow. 

Donna noticed Andie sitting away from the group, she looked a little pale. 

"Hey, you OK?" Donna asked quietly as she sat in front of the woman obscuring her from the group. 

"Just a little queasy," Andie smiled. 

"I'll get you some crackers," Donna nodded answering her own question as Andie squeezed Donna's hand in appreciation. 

Toby had noticed the exchange despite Donna's efforts to keep it discreet. 

"She OK?" Toby asked as Donna passed. 

"She'll be fine, I'm just going to get her some crackers and ginger ale," Donna patted his shoulder. 

"Thanks Donna," Toby smiled as he headed over to keep Andie quiet. 

"Donnatella, dance with me!" Josh yelled over the increasingly loud music. 

"Not now Joshua!" Donna shouted back as she continued on her mission. 

"Is she not my assistant?" Josh asked CJ who was on champagne glass number four. 

"I do not believe her job description includes dancing with you mi amor," CJ patted him lightly on the cheek. 

"It's not that, it is the complete lack of respect," Josh whined. 

"She respects you when you deserve it," CJ cocked her head to one side as if she had actually given it some thought before answering. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josh followed CJ who had moved on to more entertaining company. 

"Josh, that woman is completely devoted to you, if you haven't figured that out yet, you don't deserve her," CJ said in a harsh whisper, all humor gone from her voice. 

"Yeah," Josh sighed and shook his head as the truth of her statement hit him. 

Donna returned to Andie with a sleeve of Saltine crackers and a can of ginger ale. 

"It's warm, but that's better for your stomach.  I can get you some ice though if you want?" 

"No thanks Donna, this is perfect," Andie ripped into the Saltines praying her nausea would abate soon. 

Donna poured the soda into a small plastic cup as Andie munched down a couple of crackers.  Toby rubbed circles on Andie's back and after a couple of crackers Donna could see the color come back to Andie's face. 

"Hey what's up?" Josh bounced over. 

"Morning sickness brigade," Andie indicated Donna and Toby hovering over her. 

"You OK?" Josh asked, concerned. 

"I am now, thanks to Donna.  You have amazing bedside manner, or in this case, plane side manner," Andie grinned. 

"You want to lay down?" Donna asked, brushing off the compliment. 

"Nah, I'll be fine in a minute." 

"OK, we'll leave you two alone," Donna grabbed Josh's arm and dragged him back to the party. 

When they joined the others, CJ and Ed were teaching Charlie, Carol and Larry the Hustle. 

"Josh, get over here and help us, you're old," CJ shouted. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josh tried to sound indignant. 

"You remember the Hustle, right?" 

"Yes, but we really need to update the music around here," Josh rolled his eyes, but joined them any way. 

Donna looked on as they stumbled their way through the dance.  She had grabbed one of the open bottles of champagne and a glass and just kept pouring.  That's when the First Lady found her. 

"He looks good," Abbey noted as they both watched Josh laugh. 

"I'm sorry ma'am?" Donna raised her eyebrows. 

"Josh, he hasn't looked this good in awhile," the First Lady observed. 

"Things are going well, with the campaign I mean, and Josh always wears his emotions on his sleeve," Donna felt like she was babbling a little. 

"I thought it was because he and Amy finally ended things, mercifully," Abbey actually snorted. 

"All due respect ma'am, I thought you encouraged that debacle?" Donna grinned over the rim of her champagne glass. 

"Oh Donna, you just ask my husband about my matchmaking record, it is poor at best.  I should have known better than to interfere with Josh's heart," Abbey looked pointedly at the younger woman in front of her. 

"It's complicated," Donna answered vaguely. 

"It doesn't have to be any more Donna, we're going to win," Abbey winked at her just as the music changed and Patti LaBelle's voice filled the air: 

"Where's all my soul sisters?" the song began and CJ screamed across the plane. 

"Donna, get your ass over here and sing with me!" 

"Go, have fun," Abbey shoved her toward the small gathering of women forming. 

CJ, Carol, Ginger, Bonnie and even Andie were singing loudly by the time Donna arrived for her solo.  Donna cocked her head to the side in invitation and Abbey Bartlett joined them, the men looking on in amusement. 

The party wound down, as exhaustion crept up on the hard working campaign staff.  It was nearly 3:00 AM East Coast time and there were still 4 hours left in the flight.  The president had secured a room for Andie to sleep in, figuring she deserved better than an airplane seat, no matter how comfortable Air Force One was.  Toby joined Andie in the room and they slept soundly. 

The President and Abbey retired to their quarters, thanking everyone for their hard work and commending them on their singing and dancing skills. 

The rest of the staff found a spot and passed out.  CJ had her legs stretched out over Ed and Larry, who had their legs up on the chairs across from them. 

Carol was stretched out on a row of seats in the press section of the plane, a lot of the press staying in San Diego until morning. 

Bonnie and Ginger were asleep leaning against one another on a couch, Donna covered them both with blankets before heading back to clean up a little. 

"The crew will take care of that," Josh said softly as he watched her putter around. 

"We were messier than usual," Donna smiled as she collected the glasses. 

"You should get some sleep," Josh crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. 

"So should you, the First Lady said you were looking good tonight, you don't want to back slide to how you looked before," Donna smirked. 

"I'm fine," Josh plopped down in one of the chairs and tugged on Donna's hand until she sat opposite him. 

"Wow," Donna smiled brightly, finally taking the whole day in at once. 

"Yeah, it was… wow," Josh grinned. 

"He's still the real thing Josh," Donna whispered in case anyone was still awake. 

"I know and all of it, it's all been worth it," Josh threaded his fingers through Donna's and squeezed. 

"You're right.  You know, sometimes I feel like I'm being melodramatic, but you're right, I wouldn't change a thing about the past 4 years Josh.  Even the bad things," Donna brought her free hand to his chest and ran her fingertips lightly over the area where his scar lay beneath the fabric. 

"It's all brought us to this point Donna, made us who we are today," Josh's voice was a harsh whisper, magnified by the silence of the plane. 

"I'm really fond of who we are today Joshua," she smiled and brought their joined hands to her lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of his hand. 

"Let's get some sleep Donna," Josh stood and she followed. 

They found a couch away from the others and Donna reached into an overhead cabinet for a blanket and pillow.  Josh crawled onto the couch, rolling on his side so his back was to the back of the leather couch.  Donna joined him, on her side facing him, both their heads on the same pillow. 

Josh spread the soft blanket over them and draped an arm protectively over Donna's waist, to keep her from falling of the couch. 

"Sleep well Donnatella," he kissed her forehead. 

"You too," Donna shifted her head catching his lips on their way down. 

She kissed him softly and much too quickly for his liking. 

"Mmm," he moaned against her neck as he snuggled into the warmth there. 

"Election night Josh, win or lose, we go home together," Donna whispered boldly in his ear, unsure of his reaction. 

"I may not make it that long," Josh answered honestly as he smiled against the soft skin of her neck. 

"We've waited this long Josh, let's do this right, for us and for the President," Donna brushed his hair back. 

"I know, I'd wait forever for you Donna, I feel like I already have." 

"Not much longer Josh, I promise." 

The End 


End file.
